1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic film with concealed tearable strip, and in particular to a plastic film structure that is applicable to product wrapping film and comprises at least one tearable strip concealed inside an inner surface of the plastic film to provide qualification for participating in price awarding or activities.
2. The Related Arts
Packaging plastic films have been widely used in external packages of various containers of bottled and canned beverages and drinks. Particularly, tear lines are often provided at the portion of plastic film that corresponds to an openable part of the bottle/can, such as a bottle cap or can cover in order to enable a user to tear apart the plastic film along the tear lines for removing the cap or cover. Product manufacturers sometimes use the torn piece of plastic film as a proof for giveaways, bonus points, and discount coupons in order to intensify consumers' desire of purchasing the product and also increase the sales of the product.
However, in the conventional packaging plastic films, the tearable tabs or strips for giveaways, bonus points, and coupons are often directly attached to an outside surface of the packaging film without any concealing or security means. Consequently, the contents of the prizes to be awarded, the bonus points, and the discounts can be easily peeped. Sales retailers or consumers may substitute or hide particular products that carry high prizes, big bonus, or large discounts due to peeping out the contents of the tearable tabs or strips. In addition, the tearable strips of the plastic film may get easy broken or damaged during the process of transportation or handling due to being exposed on the outside surface of the plastic packaging film. Such damages of the tearable strips may result in disputes in respect of breaking and loss of the tearable strips that carry prizes, bonus points, or discount coupons. This is an issue to be immediately handled in the industry.
Making printings on both surfaces of a plastic packaging film or providing confidentiality or anti-fouling measure in the plastic packaging film may need to use complicated and expense means of ink printing, specific composite material, and plastic film coating process. This will lead to a significant increase of packaging cost, making it not economic.
Further, prior art references are known, such as Taiwan Utility Model No. M340926 and Invention No. I244980, which disclose, in a conventional plastic packaging film, application of complicated ink printing and special coating and plastic film combining process. These known solutions still suffer the same problems of complicated packaging process and increased packaging cost and are thus not economic. Further, these known solutions provide prize-awarding tearable strips that are exposed outside the packaged product and may get damaged during the transportation or being broken on purpose. These lead to exposure of the prizes or contents provided in the tearable strips and may result in unnecessary disputes.